Yourself
by psychoarea
Summary: Aku menyukai angin yang berhembus di tempat ini. Aku menyukai senandung indah itu. Aku menyukainya, selalu dan selalu menyukainya walaupun kini tak dapat kudengar lagi. 'Daisuki Kuroko-kun.' Kuroko x Reader! Reader pov *dooor*! Bad summary! Bad story! Warning! Warning!


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

A/N : Yoo semua karena iseng saya ngepost lagi di fandom ini. Ah, sebenarnya saya juga bingung sama cerita ini *plak* gak tau kenapa malah mentoknya (?) di post disini padahal niat awalnya mau disembunyikan (?) saja di blog saya yang mati suri (?) XDDD judulnya aja awalnya gak ada *gubrak* jadi wajar saja kalo ceritanya memang errr— ya wassalam hahah *nista/duaaarrr* banyak bnget typonya karena males baca ulang, nisata banget, gak jelas, dan lain-lain -" heheh

* * *

**-Yourself-**

.

.

.

**_Symphoni_** yang indah membawa sebuah kesejukan dihati yang sepi. Dalam alunan nada yang mengalun lembut terukir sebuah perasaan yang tak dapat terungkapkan. Semuanya terlihat indah saat matahari memancarkan cahayanya, serta terlihat sejuk disaat angin berhembus membelai lembut dedaunan hijau di tempat ini. Selalu dan selalu, sampai kapan pun hati yang sepi ini terasa begitu hangat saat **_symphoni _**indah itu terus mengalun tiada henti.

.

.

.

**_For the first time..._**

Dalam hembusan angin yang membelai lembut, **_symphoni _**indah itu tiada henti terdengar di tempat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mencoba menghampiri sumber suara tersebut dan saat itu pula aku melihat dirimu tengah memainkan nada-nada indah itu disana. Kilauan cahaya mentari seolah menambah keindahan dirimu yang tengah memainkan nada-nada itu. Dan mulai saat itulah tanpa kusadari aku mulai menyukai **_symphoni_** indah yang kau mainkan di tempat ini.

.

.

Hari-hari pun berlalu ditemani indahnya**_ symphoni_** tersebut. Setiap hari pula aku mengunjungi tempat ini hanya untuk mendangar sebuah **_symphoni _**indah yang kau mainkan. Aku yakin kau pasti selalu menyadari kehadiranku disini tetapi sikapmu menunjukkan hal yang berbeda. Entahlah mengapa tetapi saat itu kau hanya diam disana seolah tak menyadari kehadiranku disini. Terlalu datar, ya mungkin seperti itulah dirimu.

**_When i hear and i feel..._**

Saat mendengarkan **_symphoni _**itu entah mengapa aku tak lagi merasa sepi dan yang ada hanyalah kehangatan yang entah sejak kapan mengisi ruang hatiku ini. Mungkin terdengar sedikit **_klasik_** tetapi aku menyukai **_symphoni _**ini serta dirimu yang memainkannya disana. Bahkan tak hanya diriku yang menyukainya, tetapi angin yang datang membelai dedaunan itu pun tengah bersenandung kecil ditempat ini. Seolah tengah menikmati indahnya **_symphoni_**-mu itu.

Disisi lain aku hanya dapat menahan perasaan ini karena semuanya tak dapat aku ungkapkan melalui sebuah kata-kata singkat. **Aku menyukaimu**. Sejak saat itu dirimu selalu hadir dalam anganku dan tanpa kusadari kau telah merasuki ruang hatiku yang kosong ini. Kau, **_symphoni _**itu serta tempat ini telah mengubah kesepianku menjadi sebuah kehangatan yang membuatku merasa begitu nyaman. Tetapi untuk kesekian kalinya aku tak dapat mengungkapkan perasaan ini. Begitu berat, bahkan jika itu hanyalah sebuah kata-kata singkat.

Biarlah, biarlah ku simpan rapat perasaan ini.

Biarlah, biarlah semuanya menjadi rahasiaku seorang diri disini.

.

.

**-Yourself-**

.

.

Aku kembali lagi ke tempat ini dan tak terasa sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Masih dengan **_symphoni_**-mu, disini aku hanya duduk terdiam sambil merasakan sejuknya hembusan angin yang membelai lembut helaian rambutku. Sudah hampir satu tahun aku terus mendengarkan **_symphoni _**itu. Sudah hampir satu tahun aku terus mengunjungi tempat ini. Dan sudah hampir satu tahun aku menyukai dirimu yang memainkan **_symphoni _**indah itu. Tetapi semuanya terlihat sama, tak ada yang berubah karena baik aku maupun dirimu hanya diam tenggelam dalam **_symphoni_**-mu.

Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali menanyakan namamu, hobimu bahkan semua hal yang mungkin terkesan bodoh ataupun memalukan. Tetapi sekali lagi yang dapat kulakukan hanya diam dan mendegar **_symphoni_**-mu itu. Apakah ini terkesan menyakitkan? Mungkin sesaat aku memang merasakan ini menyakitkan tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai menyadrinya bahwa hal ini tidaklah seburuk yang kurasakan. Walaupun hanya diam tanpa mengetahui namamu, saat ini aku terus bersyukur karena dapat tetap mendengar **_symphoni _**ini serta dapat terus melihatmu yang memainkannya disana.

**_Day by day... _**

Satu tahun hampir berlalu, aku yang saat itu masih duduk dibangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas kini hanya tinggal menunggu hasil pengumuman kelulusanku. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat tetapi begitu lama pula saat aku tak kunjung mengenalmu. Aku menyukaimu. Selalu dan selalu menyukaimu. Walaupun **_symphoni _**ini telah berhenti mengalun sekalipun aku akan terus menyukaimu.

Esok hari, lusa bahkan dihari-hari yang akan datang aku akan selalu menyimpan memori indah ini dalam hatiku.  
.

.

.

.

.

**_I returned to this place_**...

Di hari itu, setelah upacara kelulusan aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat itu. Sesampainya disana hatiku terasa kosong. Sangat kosong, saat aku tak lagi mendengar **_symphoni_** indah itu karena dirimu yang selalu memainkannya tak lagi kulihat disana. Dimana? Mengapa kau tak lagi berada disana? Beberapa pertanyaan bodoh kini mulai terlintas difikiranku.

Aku yang sejak tadi terdiam kini mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Sebuah tempat yang sejuk, tempat yang selalu kau singgahi saat memainkan **_symphoni _**itu. Kini aku berani memijakkan kaki di tempat ini. Sebelumnya, saat dirimu ada disini aku sama sekali tak berani mendekati tempat yang sejuk ini. Begitu berat serta teramat sulit rasanya untuk menggapai tempatmu.

Tak lama setelah aku menatap kosong tempat ini aku merasakan hadirmu disini. Tetapi saat aku mencarimu kau sama sekali tak ada di tempat ini. Lalu dimana dirimu? Apa kau tak akan kembali lagi? Aku ingin mendengarnya, aku ingin melihatnya dan aku ingin merasakan kembali kehangatan itu.

**_It's over..._**

Kini tak ada lagi **_symphoni _**itu, tak ada lagi sosokmu yang memainkannya dan tak ada lagi kehangatan yang menggantikan sepi ini. Ditempat ini semuanya dimulai dan di tempat ini pula semuanya berakhir. Begitu singkat tanpa sebuah perkenalan.

Saat aku memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi tiba-tiba saja aku tersadar akan sesuatu. Aku melihat benda itu, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna **_baby blue_** yang tergantung diantara ranting pepohonan ini. Dengan susah payah aku meraihnya dan perlahan aku mulai mengintip benda yang berada di dalamnya.

**Sebuah surat.**

Aku menemukan sebuah surat yang entah untuk siapa dan dari mana asalnya. Karena rasa penasaranku inilah aku mulai membaca surat itu. Kubaca kata demi kata yang tertulisakan disana.

_"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, seseorang yang tengah membaca surat ini. Mungkin saat kau membacanya aku sudah tak dapat lagi memainkan __**symphoni **__itu. Aku tak dapat lagi berada disana dan yang paling menyedihkan yaitu aku tak dapat lagi melihatmu yang selalu mendengarkan __**symphoni**__-ku."  
_  
**Aku terhenti sejenak, seraya merasakan hembusan angin yang datang menyapa secara tiba-tiba.  
**  
_"Terima kasih karena kau selalu menemaniku di tempat ini. Terima kasih karena kau menyukai __**symphoni**__ ini. Dan terima kasih karena dirimu telah membuatku merasakan seseuatu yang lebih indah diakhir kisah hidupku."  
_  
**Ya, aku mengetahuinya. Engkaulah yang menulis surat ini.  
**  
_"Pertemuan kita memang terlalu singkat, tanpa salam, perkenalan serta canda tawa. Tetapi dalam pertemuan yang singkat ini aku merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya tak pernah kurasakan. Sebuah perasaan hangat pun muncul saat kau berada disini. Bahkan dirimu yang sama sekali tak ku kenal telah mengisi ruang hatiku. Ya, tanpa kau sadari aku telah menyukaimu."_

**Suka, menyukaiku?**

_"Satu tahun telah berlalu, aku tak dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu bahkan hingga akhir kisah hidupku. Sejujurnya aku ingin mengutarakan perasaanku ini secara langsung tetapi waktu terus berputar dan akhir kisah hidupku semakin dekat. Itulah sebabnya aku hanya dapat menulis surat ini, untukmu yang telah memberikan akhir yang indah dalam kisah hidupku. Terima kasih, semoga kau selalu berbahagia disana karena aku pasti akan berbahagia di tempatku saat ini."_

_-Kuroko Tetsuya-_

**_Time is over..._**_  
_  
Angin kembali berhembus kencang bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata dalam surat itu. Butiran kristal yang perlahan mengalir membasahi wajahku kini semakin jelas kulihat. Aku menangis, menangisi sebuah akhir cerita yang sama sekali tak membahagiakan ini. Aku tak menyesal telah bertemu denganmu, aku tak menyesal karena telah menyukai **_symphoni_** itu tetapi aku begitu menyesal karena tak dapat mengungkapkan perasaan ini.

Andaikan saja semua dapat terulang, sekejap saja aku ingin mengatakannya.

**'Aku menyukaimu' **sebuah kata-kata singkat yang telah lama tersimpan dalam hatiku.

**_When i feel,_**

Aku menyukai angin yang berhembus di tempat ini.

**_When i hear,  
_**Aku menyukai senandung indah itu.

**_And i love,_**  
Aku menyukainya, selalu dan selalu menyukainya walaupun kini tak dapat kudengar lagi.

**"Daisuki, Kuroko-kun**..."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Kuroko : **Terlalu nista!

**Author : ***jleb/ketusuk gunting*

**Akashi :** Kekeke selain menistaiku kau ternyata senang juga menistai Tetsuya. Tapi memang benar cerita ini... (silakan isi sendiri)

**Author : **Gak gitu juga -_- salahkan saja kapasitas otak saya yang terbatas!

**Aomine : **Sok tragis! Sok melankolis! Sok-sok banget pokoknya lu tor!

**Kise : **Iya-ssu bikin ff yang bagus dikit kek.

**Murasakibara :** Mungkin dia lelah, capek, pusing, nyam-nyam-nyam (?)

**Midorima : **Kau kurang beruntung nanodayo! Karena zodiakmu sama dengan Ahomine!

**Aomine :** ITU SIH GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA SAMA SAYA!


End file.
